ohga_shrugsfandomcom-20200213-history
Namco Sammy Holdings
Namco Sammy Holdings Inc. is a Japanese holding company formed from a merger of Namco and Sammy. They were both very involved in the arcade business (Namco with video games, Sammy with Pachinko). Background In 2004, Sammy acquired noted game company Namco under a new company called Namco Sammy Holdings Inc. In 2005, Sammy Golf Entertainment Inc. was renamed Namco Sammy Golf Entertainment Inc. On March 7, 2005, Sammy Studios, Inc. broke away from Sammy and renamed itself High Moon Studios. On February 29, 2008, Sammy Europe, Ltd. broke away from Namco Sammy Holdings Inc. On March 31, 2008, Namco Korea, Ltd. broke away from Namco Sammy Holdings Inc. Operations Namco Sammy operations take place in three distinctive segments *Pachinko / Pachislot (Sammy) *Namco (Namco) *Tales Studio (Namco) Although previous to the merger Sammy produced games itself and even had a small chain of arcade operations that business was integrated into Namco. The most important segment of the company is Sammy's Pachinko / Pachislot segment. In the past 80% of profits was generated in the Pachislot business. The companies former flagship Hokuto No Ken is estimated to be produced 630,000 times. However, a change in regulations lead to deemphasizing the gambling aspect of Pachislot and allowed for more flexibility in the creation of Pachinko machines so that starting in 2007 the Japanese Pachislot market decreased from approximately 2,000,000 annually sold machines to 800,000 in 2009. Although the Pachinko market did not grow in unit terms better machines appeared and prices increased ca. 25%. Sammy managed to rebuild its traditionally weak Pachinko segment with its September 2008 release of CR Hokuto No Ken, one of the best selling Pachinko machines of the last couple of years and further strengthened the segment by the acquisition of Taiyo Elec. Sales targets for the business year ending in March 2010 are 450,000 Pachinko and 180,000 Pachislot machines.Sammy fiscal year projection Namco's Consumer Business segment is producing and distributing games for consoles and pc. The financial year 2010 plan was calling for sales of approximately 30 million games. Subsidiaries *Namco Sammy Holdings Inc. *Namco Sammy Investment & Partners Inc. *Namco Sammy Golf Entertainment Inc. *Sammy Corporation **Sammy Design Co., Ltd. **Sammy Holding Co., Inc. **Sammy NetWorks Co., Ltd. **Sammy USA Corporation **Sammy Retail Service Inc. **Sammy Systems Corporation **Sammy Amusement Service Co., Ltd. *Namco Corporation **Namco GameWorks L.L.C. **Namco Entertainment USA, Inc. **Namco of America, Inc. **Namco Europe Ltd. **Namco Australia Ltd. **Namco Retail Service Inc. **Namco Ecole Inc. **Namco Bering Inc. **Namco Toys Ltd. **Namco Publishing Korea, Ltd. **Namco Amusement Service Co., Ltd. **Namco Logistics Service Co., Ltd. **Namco Music Network Co, Ltd. **Namco Holdings USA., Inc. **Namco Amusements USA., Inc. **Namco Amusement Works, LLC. **Namco Publishing America, Inc. **Namco Holdings Europe Ltd. **Namco Amusements Europe Ltd. **Namco Benelux B.V. **Namco France S.A.S. **Namco Germany G.m.b.H **Namco Publishing Europe Ltd. **Namco (Shanghai) Software Co., Ltd. **Namco Shanghai Co., Ltd. **Namco Amusements Taiwan Ltd. **Namco Bee Link Co., Ltd. **Namco Heungsan Co, Ltd. **Shanghai New World Namco Recreation Co., Ltd. **Namco Toys (Hk) Co., Ltd. **Wave Master Inc. *TMS Entertainment, Ltd. **TMS Music Co., Ltd. **TMS Music (Uk) Ltd. **TMS Music (Hk) Ltd. **Telecom Animation Film Co., Ltd. *AG Square, Ltd. *Algeria Corporation *APANDA Inc. *Dart Slive Co., Ltd. *Ginza Corporation *Ginzahanbai Corporation *IT Communications Co., Ltd. *IP4 Inc. *E-address Co., Ltd. *Oasis Park Co., Ltd. *Japan Multimedia Services Corporation *Japan Setup Services Co., Ltd. *Marza Animation Planet, Inc. *Media-Trust Co., Ltd. *Nissho Inter Life Co.,Ltd. *Realus Inc. *RemArt Co., Ltd. *RODEO Co., Ltd. *RTzen, Inc. *Shuko Electronics Co., Ltd. *Siege Cinema Co., Ltd. *Taiyo Elec Co., Ltd. *Taiyo Co., Ltd. *Toms Photo Co., Ltd. *Underground Liberation Force Inc. Affiliated Companies (not part of the corporation but known to work with it or are under partial ownership) *Red Entertainment Co., Ltd. *Dimps Corporation (Namco and Sammy are major shareholders, along with Sony Computer Entertainment and Namco Bandai) *Sanrio Co., Ltd. (13.9%) Category:Japan Category:Under Construction Category:ANS